MoD: Master of Death
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Harry Potter finally accepts his title. "You are my one master, the guardian of Life. For what is Death without the living?"
1. Chapter 1

**MoD: Master of Death**

**Summary: **Harry Potter finally accepts his title. "You are my one master, the guardian of Life. For what is Death without the living?"

* * *

He finally died.

After all the attempts in his life, the stress of his job as Head Auror and the demands of family…. He died protecting his magical niece from her violent grandfather.

How low did Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and Defeater of the Dark Lord, fall!

He was pretty sure Voldemort would be laughing on his grave muttering, _"A muggle? You have to die from a muggle?" _

In Harry's defense, he can't properly protect himself and his niece from rampaging bullets that quick and efficient.

At least Harry knew he would be avenged by Dudley. That man absolutely adored his daughter and had built a respect for Harry.

But if Harry died… why was he still floating in this white empty space?

He felt peaceful… but empty.

"_Master, my master, what trifles you embroil. You are dead yet you are not. For you are the Master of Death, the guardian of Life!"_

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously at the voice.

"_Master_, _I call you for you are my one master."_

"Death. You are Death."

Harry felt a spark of happiness from Death, as if it was pleased to be acknowledged by its master.

"_Master oh mine. The Mistress of Fate had declared you as my master ages ago yet she herself has to be awakened."_

"Mistress of Fate?"

"_Master of mine, Fate watches everything. Her mistress only gives choices: For you to accept me just as I to you." _

Harry frowned, "Is that why I feel rather… detached to my life."

"_Master of mine, Death shouldn't be ruled by emotions. Master could feel but would not be ruled."_

That was comforting. If Harry was to be the Master of Death for a very very long time, he would rather not feel resentment for not coming into terms with his family and friends in the afterlife.

"Then I accept."

Harry felt power flowing within him.

Millions of memories from the start of life and the start of Death engulfed.

The cycle of the two continues in different places, different worlds, of different times and of different dimensions. Such knowledge would have made a mortal or god crazy… unless you are the Master of Death.

"_You are my one master, the guardian of Life. For what is Death without the living? As long as there is Life, there is Death. As long as there is Death, there is Life."_

* * *

**Tenshi: **Prologue of sorts to my MoD Series which would have quite a number of crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter gave a small smile as he watched his family up close go on without him. And even then they could not see him because even if he was the Master of Death, there are limitations to his power.

Ginny was old now but she was looking proud as held her first grandchild named Hadrian James Potter. Standing before her was a grinning James as he was with his wife who was interestingly enough a red-head herself.

_A parallel in life_, Harry though amusingly remembering his own parents.

"He looks like Dad," James smiled wistfully "We decided to name Rian after him but with changes."

"Yes… it would be too weird to have two Harrys in the family," Ginny admitted ruefully.

Albus laughed at that,"Just wait until Lily's twins would be born. Did you know they wanted her name to be Harriett and Hedy?"

"Poor kids ," James winced because as much as she loved his sister, he always thought that her naming sense sucked.

"Victorie and our Teddy would finally wed you know. She told me he finally proposed," the red-head witch said with a fond smile. Harry

"Finally!" James exclaimed, raising his arms into the air "I thought Rose and Scorpius would beat them into it."

Harry almost laughed at that, imagining Draco's expression of his only son marrying the daughter of Hermoine and Ron.

"_Master,"_Death appeared before him as his own twin with pale green eyes _"Are you regretting your decision?"_

"I would be lying if there would be times I wished to with them but… it is enough to see them happy." Harry smirked "And you'd be lonely alone."

Death gave a huff,_"You're only saying that because I always beat you at poker."_

"You're cheating!"

"_Whatever you say, Master"_Death gave a mocking bow and disappeared.

"Cheeky bastard," Harry murmured in a rather fond voice and gave a small smile as he saw more familiar people coming in. "I guess it's time for me to go too."

With that, the Master of Death disappeared.


End file.
